


Бесстыдно

by ho_ra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Poor Clint Barton, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Все началось как невинная игра заставить противника покраснеть или смутиться, но быстро обернулось в бесстыдный флирт.





	Бесстыдно

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Shameless автора Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar).
> 
> Фик переведён для команды WTF IronWinter 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018

Тони не может точно сказать, кто начал первым. Он бы и хотел забрать заслугу себе, но если он что и осознал, то это то, что Барнс вовсе не чахлый цветочек. Да и какая, в принципе, разница, ведь главное — кто, в итоге, положит этому конец.

А происходит все примерно следующим образом:

— Да чтоб меня! — восклицает Тони, отбрасывая пустую коробку от поп-тартс. Он хочет добавить, что это уже четвертый раз за эту неделю. И еще напомнить всем, что еда не растет на деревьях, и у Тони выделена отдельная строка бюджета под печеньки и, вообще, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Вот только Тони не успевает открыть и рта, как мимо него, на пути к кофе-машине, прижимаясь намного теснее, чем требует пространство, протискивается Баки. 

Ну, то есть все происходит примерно так — Тони восклицает: — Да чтоб меня! И слышит: Когда захочешь и как захочешь, Старк, — низким и бархатным голосом у самого уха, когда Баки прижимается к его заднице, проходя на кухню и наливая чашку кофе.

Тони чувствует, как горят уши, но лишь оттого, что он еще не выпил кофе, не успел проснуться и не знал, что Баки в комнате. И да, оттого, что представляет, как Баки нагибает его вот над этим обеденным столом.

А вот это уже проблема. Тони пытается отмахнуться от мыслей о сексе, даже когда строит Баки глазки, прикусывает нижнюю губу и подмигнув, отвечает: Осторожнее, я могу поймать на слове, — и уходит в мастерскую. 

Ни при каких обстоятельствах Тони не собирается сдаваться первым. 

***

Конечно, такие отношения были у них не всегда. Тони практически точно уверен, что спустя полторы недели с момента знакомства, оказавшись на одном поле сражения, они с Баки перестали показательно игнорировать друг друга. 

Возможно, там все и началось, в самый первый раз, когда они сражались на одной стороне.

Тони приземлился и понял, что Баки и Наташа справились без него. И Тони решил развеять скуку, подколов новичка.

— Должен признать, твоя задница в коже — это нечто.

Взвившись, Баки развернулся на месте, готовый защитить честь Наташи, но та хмыкнула и пояснила: Это он тебе.

Так что, да, вероятно Тони начал первым, но Баки, к великому изумлению и восхищению, выдержал удар. Он с улыбкой опрокидывал оппонента и укладывал на обе лопатки.

— Без одежды еще лучше.

И ушел, слегка покачивая бедрами, не оставив Тони выбора, кроме как присвистнуть и включить на внешние динамики "Baby Got Back".

Уже дома, спустя пару часов, успев обо всем позабыть, Тони увидел Баки, входящего в комнату. Его волосы были все еще влажными после душа, белая майка прилегала к коже, как будто нарисованная краской, и Тони не смог не отметить, что задница Баки отлично смотрится еще и в мягкой потертой джинсе. Остальное тело Баки тоже не подкачало с широкими плечами, скульптурный пресс и эта блестящая металлическая рука.

О, и, конечно же, язвительные голубые глаза и нахальная улыбка. Тони почти совсем о них позабыл, пока не поднял взгляд, и не осознал, что его поймали за разглядыванием. Поэтому он поцеловал сложенные вместе подушечки пальцев и послал поцелуй в воздух, воскликнув: Беллиссимо! 

Тони удивленно заметил, что именно это заставило щеки Баки порозоветь.

Так что, может быть, все началось именно с того дня, потому что смущение настолько шло Баки, что Тони, будучи жадным засранцем, немедленно захотел большего.

Следует заметить, что укажи Баки хоть раз, что ему неловко от поведения Тони, то все бы тут же прекратилось. Они жили под одной крышей, сражались бок о бок и Тони очень уважал Барнса за то, как тот справлялся со всем дерьмом, в которое его окунала жизнь. Это было достойно восхищения.

Но Баки флиртовал в ответ, отвечал на равных, и, естественно, напряжение между ними росло. 

***

Они не просто посылали друг другу воздушные поцелуи, свистели вслед. Тони поменял аватарку на вызов Баки на розовый кексик, а Баки в ответ звал его куколкой, лапушкой, котенком, пирожочком и много кем еще и Тони это нравилось намного больше, чем стоило бы мужчине в его возрасте.

На самом деле, все было еще хуже — или лучше, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Как, например, когда Тони вогнал всех в сон, споря со Стивом о восьмицилиндровом Понтиаке 1934 года, а Баки ввернул фразу: Можешь поиграть с моим поршнем в любое время, Старк, — тем самым лишив Тони дара речи. 

Он сумел взять себя в руки и ответить: Я разбираюсь в поршнях, Барнс, и для полного оборота тебя хватит, максимум, на две секунды.

Клинт застонал, Стив разглядывал что-то интересное на своем рукаве, Наташа тихо пробормотала на русском, а Тор продолжил смотреть мыльную оперу как ни в чем не бывало.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Тони бы прослыл лживым обманщиком, если бы рассказал, что той же ночью не думал о том же, лежа в кровати. Он даже больше не заморачивался с порно, просто закрывал глаза и использовал старое доброе воображение, в котором Баки Барнс занимал главное место. 

***

Было бы намного проще, будь это всего лишь флирт. Тони флиртует как дышит, но вот с чувствами всегда было сложнее.

Они сталкиваются в самое непредсказуемое время, а однажды — в три утра на пути на крышу. На Баки только штаны от униформы, а в руке — бутылка самого дорого виски Тони.

— У меня есть фантазии, которые начинаются именно так, — говорит Тони.

Баки смеется, но веселья в смехе нет. Тони замечает, как он украдкой вытирает глаза и Тони понимает.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — спрашивает Тони, отпивая от бутылки, прежде, чем Баки успевает ответить. — Сегодня одна из таких ночей.

Баки поворачивается и, вероятно, замечает что-то во взгляде Тони, потому что он смаргивает и просто смотрит на него, когда Тони забирает у него бутылку из рук.

— Иногда, мне кажется будто стены вот-вот меня раздавят. Отпускает, когда прихожу сюда.

Баки тяжело дышит и волосы обвивают его лицо на ветру. Тони задается вопросом, как долго Баки стоит здесь, если он замерз.

— Звучит знакомо.

Тони отдает Баки бутылку, и несильно пихает его плечом. — Такова жизнь, согласен?

Баки смотрит на него, как будто у Тони поехала крыша, но потом громко смеется. Тони пожимает плечами и смеется в ответ. Баки кладет руку на плечи Тони и они вместе смотрят как встает солнце. И Тони разрывает чувствами.

***

— Внимание — сзади, кисуля!

Барнс оборачивается и ударом вырубает одного из солдат A.I.M. со словами: "Простите, ребятки, только один человек может хватать меня за задницу, и это Железный человек", и посылает Тони воздушный поцелуй.

— Парни, в сотый раз,.. — с отчаянием в голосе вмешивается Стив, — не по внутренней связи.

— Трахнитесь уже, — спрыгивает с крыши Бартон.

— Хоукай!

— Да лан тебе, Кэп, все так считают, — Клинт прерывается на то, чтобы выпустить стрелу, — они кого хочешь с ума сведут.

В общем, да, теперь Тони видит, насколько их флирт действует на нервы остальным Мстителям, и решает немного его приглушить. Но этим же вечером, когда вся команда выбирается поужинать, Баки занимает место рядом и когда он не занят едой, его рука лежит на спинке сиденья позади Тони, практически обнимая его за плечи. И при каждом разговоре, Баки практически шепчет в ухо Тони.

Очевидно, флирт продолжается. Почти весь вечер они общаются только друг с другом, таскают еду с тарелок и пробуют напитки друг друга. Атмосфера настолько расслабленная, что Тони слизывает с пальца Баки взбитые сливки, и понимает, что вся команда молча смотрит на них.

Все же, надо бы приглушить.

Стив смотрит прямо на них, Баки откашливается, убирает руку с спинки за спиной Тони и доедает десерт. Тони возвращается к своему кофе, достает телефон, и разговор вокруг них возобновляется.

Но глаза Баки светятся задором и смотрят прямо на Тони, когда Баки, доев десерт, облизывает ложку. А Тони, убирая телефон в карман, как будто случайно проводит по затянутому джинсой бедру Баки. Горящий взгляд, которым в ответ одаривает его Барнс, заставляет Тони на выходе из ресторана взять в руки куртку, чтобы прикрыть пах.

Барнс сразу понимает в чем дело, и, поймав взгляд Тони, которым тот провожает его до машины, делает вид, что поправляет член в штанах, при этом улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

***

Тони пробыл в Японии три часа, прежде чем завалиться в отель, сфотографировать пустой номер и отправить Баки вместе с сообщением: "Жаль, что здесь нет тебя".

Это первая поездка Тони за пределы Америки с тех пор, как в башне появился Баки. И Тони удивлен, насколько быстро ему стало не хватать Баки, насколько бы перелет прошел веселее, будь он рядом.

Тони получает ответ спустя двадцать восемь минут, этого как раз хватает, чтобы засомневаться, не перешел ли он границы. Но затем телефон Тони оповещает о входящем сообщении: "Тогда погрею ее пока тебя не будет". И Тони смотрит на сообщение с прикрепленной фотографией его кровати со смятыми с прошлой ночи простынями. А вот футболка и джинсы на кровати точно не его, и Тони отдает должное Баки — тот любит показать, кто тут хозяин положения.

Тони не имеет права отступать, поэтому отправляет ссылку на видео Divinyls "I Touch Myself".

Он пару минут напряженно всматривается в экран телефона, когда приходит вторая фотография. Это селфи Баки. Голого, или, по крайней мере, так кажется. Тони захотелось присесть, потому что он глубоко потрясен раскрытым, прокаченным телом Барнса, устроившегося на кровати Тони, край тонкой простыни не достает до пупка. Правой рукой Баки фотографирует, металлическая левая скрыта под тканью, и Тони думает, поглаживает член. Тони читает сообщение: "Похоже, у нас есть еще кое-что общее".

Тони готов все бросить и лететь в Нью-Йорк, но тогда это означало бы проиграть в их игру "кто первый струсит" самым очевидным образом. В глубине души Тони все еще боится, что если он сделает реальный шаг, то Барнс рассмеется ему в лицо и пристрелит на месте, такой роскошный, умный мужчина с чувством юмора без проблем может найти себе кого помоложе сорока лет.

Хотя, Тони не боится опасности. Он снимает пиджак, расстегивает рубашку, закатывает рукава, ослабляет галстук, расстегивает брюки и запускает большой палец под резинку немыслимо дорогих трусов, немного их приспуская. Потратив несколько минут на подбор ракурса и освещения, он отправляет фотографию.

"Постарайся не запачкать мои простыни".

После этого Тони открывает селфи Баки и начинает дрочить. Он уже в середине процесса, когда получает второе селфи, на это раз сделанное ближе. Головой Баки лежит на подушке Тони, а на лице — удовлетворенное выражение и улыбка.

"Ой, не успел".

И этой улыбки Тони хватает, чтобы кончить. 

Пора признать, что его сердце играло в совершенно другую игру.

***

Тони принял решение. Он больше так не может и это значит, что он должен признать поражение. Тони повержен и ему хватит мужества это признать.

Весь перелет он размышляет над тем, какие слова подобрать, и довольно приличное количество времени тратит на варианты, как ему жить дальше, после того, как его пристрелят. Тони настолько погружен в свои мысли, что дома умудряется столкнуться с Баки лицом к лицу. 

Единственное предупреждение, которое получает Тони, это взгляд Баки. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать "Привет, пирожочек", но его целуют. Баки успел стащить сумку Тони с плеча, отбросить ее в сторону и, прижав Тони к стене, поцеловать.

— О, хвала яйцам, — выдыхает Тони, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Баки и целуя его в ответ.

Они сбивают столик и лампу, но Тони все равно, потому что Баки без усилий приподнимает его над полом и Тони обвивает его ногами, оказываясь прижатым к стене.

Баки горяч словно пожар в лесу и целуется так, что Тони только остается, что стонать и тереться о Баки, тяжело дыша.

— Я скучал, — стонет Баки, и Тони настолько хорошо, что он затягивает его нижнюю губу и целует его в ответ.

— Я тоже.

— А, мои глаза!

Баки убирает руки с задницы и Тони и начинает целовать и вылизывать за ухом, поэтому ответить Клинту может только Тони. Бартон с потрясенным видом стоит в коридоре, рядом на полу лежит оброненная пачка шоколадного молока. 

— Что? Мы последовали твоему совету, — говорит Тони. Язык Баки внутри его уха и Тони должен чувствовать отвращение, но вместо этого Тони стонет и бесстыдно потирается о Баки.

— Я тебе говорю, Кэп, — кричит Клинт куда-то в коридор, уходя. — Они занимаются этим в коридоре, а у меня никого нет и это абсолютно несправедливо!

— Парни, тут полно комнат, прекратите дразнить Клинта, — кричит в ответ Стив.  
Здравое замечание, думает Тони.

— Проводить тебя в мою спальню? — спрашивает он Баки.

— Теперь я тебя ни за что не отпущу, лапушка, — рычит тот и перебрасывает Тони через плечо.

Позже, когда Тони смог, наконец, рассмотреть сонную и удовлетворенную улыбку Баки, и рассмеяться.

Баки приподнимает бровь и не успевает спросить, как Тони поясняет: "Ты не врал насчет восьми дюймов".


End file.
